Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417020340
"Anna's taking the removal of all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers rather very badly, isn't she?" "Yup just like she took Elsa's refusal of blessing her marriage to Hans very badly at Elsa's coronation day ever since she finally earned all of them at last." "No wonder the eternal winter just had to happen." "And worse, Hans betrayed her for no good reason at all after she returned to Arendelle." "I don't even like the fact that Anna just had to be isolated in Arendelle just like Elsa and Breha were at all." "Neither do I." "Nor do I." "Me neither." "I can't believe Elsa and Breha are Anna's two only sisters at all." "I also can't believe Elsa and Breha are Anna's two only sisters at all either." "Neither can I." "Nor can I." "Me neither." "I also don't even like the fact that Anna just had to be trapped in the same isolation in Arendelle together with Elsa and Breha at all either." "To be honest, I don't think Elsa nor Breha deserve to be Anna's older sisters at all." "Neither do I." "Nor do I." "Me neither." "I also don't think Elsa nor Breha deserve to be Anna's older sisters at all either." "Hans himself of course would've been even better off being raised anywhere by anybody else who'd do and say anything to properly raise him much better than his own parents could've back then before ever since they expressed nothing but favoritism towards one of his twelve big older brothers. You know, the royal older prince brothers of the Southern Isles." "That would've saved Hans and his whole entire life from going down the wrong, bad, dark path." "That also would've saved him and his whole entire life from facing any severe bad consequences too." "Anna also would've been better off being raised anywhere else by anybody else who'd do and say anything to properly raise her much better than her own parents could've because of their focus on Elsa and Breha during that stinking isolation." "Or better yet, those no good for nothing parents of Anna's and that old rock troll should've done anything to save her, Breha and Elsa and their whole entire lives from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time back then before." "If it weren't for that old rock troll's laziness." "It serves that old rock troll and her so called, no good for nothing family right for keeping secrets and the truth from her for past thirteen years ago, doesn't it?" "Yup." "Neither of her own parents nor of her own sisters, Elsa nor Breha deserve to be her family at all, do they?" "No they don't." "Because they did nothing but to trick her into living in the same isolation together with those no good for nothing sister friends like Elsa and Breha the most all time favorites of Arendelle." "It's about time that old rock troll, her so called, no good for nothing parents and her so called, no good for nothing sister friends like Elsa and Breha finally got whatever they deserved so far, isn't it?" "Yeah, the only royal ones who deserve to be just two only sisters of Arendelle are Elsa and Breha themselves." "You mean those two most all time favorites of Arendelle, don't you?" "Yup who else do we mean so far?" "No idea at all." "Man, this sucks that Anna's unable to easily move on from her so called, no good for nothing sisters, Elsa and Breha just because Elsa and Breha are that too important to be easily given up on no matter what, doesn't it?" "Yeah." "Honestly, even both Elsa and Breha would've been much better off having much more enough strong strengths." "Some sisters, Elsa and Breha are!" "Yeah, some sisters they can be!"